<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero Between Worlds by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716753">Hero Between Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane'>Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Last time I checked Gabe was believed to be mind controlled by the Talon, M/M, Me @ my Inspiration: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, not sure if that idea changed or not but Imma Gonna Keep It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this:<br/>"<i></i></p><h3>It turns out that Reaper had a son that went missing 8 years ago thanks to the talons when they decided to punish Gabriel for him trying to run away.
Bad news is: The Talons sent him (Gabriel’s son) to another dimension.</h3><p>
  <i>Even Worse news: He had gotten amnesia.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Good news: He found a way back (thanks to a Mister Dr Fate) and now is reuniting with his father and family (and trying to make them not freak out about his hero life and the fact that an alien race is trying to control him and use him to help them enslave the human race).</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>His name? Jaime Reyes.</i></p><p> </p><p>A long time ago, when he was four, Jaime Reyes-Morrison whole world was destroyed when the building he and his family were in blew up, and four years later it changed again when Talon decided to punish him because of his and his Padre's attempt of escaping.</p><p>But now he is back, intact, and ready to bring down Talon.</p><p> </p><p>  <s>I need a life...</s></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison &amp; Winston (Overwatch), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero Between Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uhhhhhh, I haven't watch the YJ second season in a while nor have been keeping up with the OW lore <s>I am a disgrace, I know</s> but either way, I hope you like it! Oh, and the time line is a little bit differente, it was been around 8-7 years since the Zurich explosion when the recall happen, right now the UN already acknowledged Overwatch but is keeping it a secret but it will be revealed later as they are already planning on.</p><p> </p><p>On another note, I am also mad at my brain for not giving me frEAKING INSPIRATION TO MY OTHER STORIES, BRAIN WHAT THE FU-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaime bounced on his heels, messing with the unbreakable bracelet that Doctor Fate put on him to make sure he knew where Jaime was when he went to pick him up, anxious about what will happen next as Doctor Fate prepared to open the Portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, this was nothing, this was just him going back home, find if his Papi (should he call him Papa now?) is alive, visit his Dad’s grave, try to find any surviving member of his family, nothing to worry about-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh who was he kidding? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a full blow panic attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if they didn’t believe him when he said who he was? What if that stupid organization got him before he could do anything (</span>
  <em>
    <span>what if his Papi broke and they made his Papi attack him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>)? What if-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s done,” Doctor Fate said, drawing Jaime’s attention back to him and away from his negative thoughts “Now, please step back so I can open the Portal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime immediately stepped back, his gaze now laser focused on Doctor Fate, who began muttering words and making some weird gestures, a portal with Fate’s symbol slowly appearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a shaky breath as the Lord of Order clearly finished, Jaime took a step forward-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Only to be stopped by the man mentioned previously, who stared down at him coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget our agreement Reyes,” Jaime mentally winced when Fate called him by his last name, it was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reyes-Morrison</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just Reyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid amnesiatic mind, Jaime mentally cursed, nodding at Doctor Fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, at midnight of Sunday you come pick me up, meanwhile you watch over my city to get a better public view.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Fate stared at him for a few silent seconds before slowly nodding and stepping away from Jaime, removing his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Jaime took a step into the Portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to face the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime blinked his eyes open, coming face with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...a dirty alley?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well, Jaime shrugged, if Doctor Fate did his job right, then something strongly connected to the Overwatch should be near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing his hoodie up, Jaime slowly walked out of the alley, trying to appear like just a random guy and to not draw any attention to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After half an hour late, Jaime finally found the something connected to the Overwatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cemetery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a statue of his Dad in the centre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping, Jaime walked up to the gates, stopping short when he saw that it needed a finger print.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, to make sure that no one messed with the graves outside of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a probably stupid decision, Jaime slowly brought up his thumb and pressing it to the tab, half expecting it to turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step in surprise as the pad flashed his old id with an old photo of him, Jaime quickly passed through the gates, trying to get away from the stares that people nearby were giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young hero looked around, trying to find his Pa-Papa’s name as he walked up to his Dad’s statue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a sad sigh as he arrived at the statue and saw not even a trace of his Papa’s grave (although he found his Auntie Ana’s grave, where he left a small thermo of tea  and flower), Jaime put his backpack on the ground, taking off the flowers (that he faintly remembers his Dad giving his Papi and vice versa plus a few more that Jaime himself added), the small vases and a water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously putting the flowers and water on the vases, Jaime put the letters he had written against each vase and muttering a quick prayer in spanish, like he faintly remember his Papa doing in those...times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi Dad,” Jaime weakly said, stepping back and looking up at the statue “Sorry not having visited since-well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>- b-but trust me, it wasn’t my choice -uh, do you mind giving the other vase with flowers with the letter to Papi-Papa? I-It’s the one with the letter destined to him leaning against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A-Anyway, right, uh, sorry again, j-just first it was me and Papa being kidnapped right of the building after...well, after the explosion went off?” Jamie said, looking down and frowning at his shoes, trying to remember that fateful day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, so like, those dudes that you and P-Papa were always talking about in secret -and no, Jesse wasn’t the one telling me, it was me accidentally hearing you guys talking about it when I went to visit your offices- anyway, and then it was just something utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> which I, uh, don’t know how to explain it as I’m still kind of coming in terms with it, I will try to explain it tomorrow though.” Jaime hurriedly added, looking back up “A-Anyway, it ended with me getting amnesia -which, by the way, sorry, I wasn’t conscious long enough to say my full last name and the next time I woke I had amnesia so, uh, people think that my full last name is just Reyes and not Reyes-Morrison, sorry- continuing on, I got my memories back two weeks ago and was only able to come here today, so yeah, that’s why I wasn’t here the last few years.” Jaime said, looking down again and kicking the ground beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent for a few moments before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I made you and Pa-Papa proud, that you guys aren’t mad with me or anything.” He said, his gaze drifting to the gates, where he could see a few people standing outside, clearly recording him, which made him wince “It’s better if I go now, sorry, say hi to Auntie Ana for me, will you?” He said, looking back up to the statue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed before Jaime awkwardly nodded, patting the statue’s base (which reached his chest) where he had left the flowers and letters, Jaime left, although not walking towards the gates but to behind the statue, hoping that there was an exit there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was, thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Winston, what happened?” Asked Jack, seeing Winston frozen still, staring down at his monitor in shock as Jack frowned under his visor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winston?” He asked again, moving to lay a hand on his friend’s shoulder when he saw what was on the monitor, taking in a short breath at what was written as Gabriel, who was besides him, slowly started to let out puffs of smoke, his form clearly becoming unstable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-The camera’s were able to pick his speech up.” Winston said, gaze moving from the monitor to Jack and Gabriel and away from the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack’s dead son had entered the cemetery and had walked up to his statue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show us.” Gabe ordered, trying to control his form as his voice shook, making Jack instantly reach to his hand, which  he instantly got hold of and cling tightly to it has his husband did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Winston said, his gaze moving back to the monitor as he quickly typed in a few words “I can leave if you wa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Jaime is leaving the cemetery, do you want me to track him?” Athena asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jack and Gabe immediately said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After afew seconds, Athena spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Song and Agent Santos are near his location, do you want me to tell them to go to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack enchanged a look with his husband (</span>
  <em>
    <span>his sweet, sweet husband who broke under Talon’s torture after their son’s supposed death</span>
  </em>
  <span>) before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, message sent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, the speech is ready to be heard, I will just leave...Oh! To start it click enter!” Winston said, moments later, quickly leaving his lab as the two husbands took a step forward to the monitor to listen to their son for the first time in years.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>dabs</i> Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p><p>Side note, this story will only be four chapter's long because it will be the days, as it was afternoon after school when Jaime walked in the portal, so three - two days, then this story will be <s>probably</s> put into adoption.</p><p><b>P.S.:</b> The prompt came from <a href="https://fandom-writing-promptorrequest.tumblr.com/post/188883720953/it-turns-out-that-reaper-had-a-son-that-went">here</a> and was created by fandom-writing-promptorrequest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>